


Put Your Blinds Up

by taetaehyunng



Series: Little Gifts For MultiHell [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Ambiguous Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Not sure if that applies here but just in case!, Sexual Harassment, Stripper Yoo Kihyun, bouncer son hyunwoo, club owner lee minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaehyunng/pseuds/taetaehyunng
Summary: The gaze was fond, and Yoo Kihyun has absolutely no clue what to do about it.(a.k.a a stripclub kihyuk au for one of my lovelies <3)





	Put Your Blinds Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is so exciting (and slightly terrifying)! My first real monsta x fic! Both Kiyun and Minhyuk are probably super ooc, but oh well skskskks.
> 
> I wrote this for one of my lovely mutals and friends, Kiara (@/lqseoksx on twitter). I hope you like it baby uwu <3<3<3
> 
> Title from Blind by Monsta X (one of their greats hoe anthems).

    There was something therapeutic about performing. Stripping had become something that Kihyun genuinely _enjoyed_ doing. He loved the tingling of his skin when all eyes were on him, watching him in fascination. Awe. Appreciation. Hunger. Lust. He’s good at what he does, and he knows it.

    Changkyun calls him cocky. Kihyun calls it confidence.

It was just after his last performance of the night when it happened. He was used to men and women alike trying to follow him back stage, trying to chat him up, to take him home. He refused every proposition as politely as he could, but sometimes people crossed the line.

Tonight was one of those nights. Fucking great.

The grip on his arm was hard enough to bruise, and Kihyun yelped at the sudden pressure. He turned around, looking up at some stranger who grinned down at him like he was some sort of prize.

“Let go.”, Kihyun growled, trying to pull his arm free. The man only tightened his grip, making Kihyun grunt in pain.

“I really enjoyed your show, pretty. How about you show me what else that body of yours can do. I have the cash.”

“I’m a stripper, not a prostitute.”, Kihyun snapped. Men like him were all the same. They watched his show, decided that Kihyun was automatically willing to sleep with them due to his profession, and waited for him off stage. Unfortunately, it was a risk that came with the job. Despite their highly skilled security personnel, it was still possible for these things to happen in the crowded club.

The man scoffed, pulling Kihyun closer. “Like there’s any difference. All you whores are the same.”, Kihyun knew this game. He took a deep breath, trying to bite his tongue long enough to get away from the guy. All he had to do was play along, then let those self-defense classes Changkyun made him take do their magic.

“I don’t even know your name.”, the guy smirked, loosening his grip on Kihyun’s arm. He didn’t pull away just yet, waiting so he got the man’s name. He’d make sure he gave it to one of the bouncers before he left.

“I suppose it’s only fair to know who’s name you’ll be screaming tonight.”, Kihyun fought to urge to gag. These men really were shameless. “It’s Jason Kim, baby, but you can call me daddy.”

He let go of Kihyun’s arm fully, and Kihyun lifted them so that his hands were on other’s shoulders. He leaned in, then tightened his grip as he rammed his knee into the man’s crotch. The man doubled over, cursing loudly as Kihyun took off down the hall, quickly opening a door and entering the “Employees Only” area of the club.

He sighed in relief, sagging against the cool metal. He really didn’t deserve this shit. The dressing area was down the hall and to the right. It was communal, a place that all the dancers and strippers used to prepare for their shows. Kihyun was halfway through pulling his shirt on when he came in.

‘He’ being Lee Minhyuk, Kihyun’s boss, owner of Le Fantasme. Hands down one of the most beautiful men Kihyun’s ever seen. He cursed, trying to pull down his shirt in time. Unfortunately, it seemed like luck was just _not_ on his side tonight.

“What are those?”, Kihyun laughed nervously.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Yoo Kihyun.”, Minhyuk’s eyes narrowed, walking over and lifting Kihyun’s arm. He flinched as Minhyuk rolled up his sleeve, his fingers tracing over the bruises. “These. How did they get there.”

“They’re nothing. Some clubgoer just a little handsy, that’s all.”, Minhyuk dropped his arm, eyes dark as rage filled his features. Kihyun gulped.

“Name, please. I’m gonna hunt that fuck down and kill ‘em myself.”

“It’s really not a big deal-”

“Like hell it’s not a big deal. That bastard touched one of my employees, an important one at that.”, Kihyun felt the shiver go all the way down his spine. Important. An interesting way to say that the two of them just might be fucking. “His name, Ki.”

Minhyuk quirked a brow, waiting. Kihyun sighed.

“Jason Kim. Min-”, He was cut off by Minhyuk tapping his earpiece.

“Hyunwoo, we got a code D. Kim, Jason. Got rough with Ki, left bruises.”, a pause. “Let me check.”

“He touch you anywhere else.”

“Just my arm, which is why-”

“Just the arm. Yup, lifetime ban. Thanks.”, Minhyuk turned his attention back to Kihyun, face softer. He wrapped his arms around him, nose burying in the younger’s hair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

    He doesn’t know why, but Minhyuk’s arms feel familiar and safe. Kihyun felt the tension from the events of the night finally melt away, and he let out a shuddering breath. 

“ ‘s not your fault. This shit happens all the time, kinda comes with the job.”, Minhyuk huffs a laugh, holding Kihyun for a few moments longer before he pulls away. He looks at Kihyun, eyes filled with something Kihyun can’t quite place. He feels frozen, the stare a little too intimate, a little too far from the usual professionalism or lust that he’s used to seeing.

In this moment Kihyun realizes he knows nothing about Lee Minhyuk. Sure he knows how serious he is about the club and what he likes in bed, but he has no idea what the man’s favorite color is, or even when is birthday is. Perhaps it’s already passed. Even so, why does he even care?

Maybe it’s the way Minhyuk carries himself, or the way his eyes crease when he smiles, or how his laugh sounds like music. He can’t ignore the way his heartbeat is quickening, and he turns away before he can accept what that emotion in the taller’s eyes is.

Fond.

The gaze was fond, and Yoo Kihyun has absolutely no clue what to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! PLeas elet me know if you want to see more monsta x fics from me (I mostly write bts, but want to branch out to my other groups!).
> 
> Follow me on twitter @/kihyunstoes for more weird and probably unnecessary content ksjsjks
> 
> Thank you for reading uwu <3


End file.
